1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flame retardant compositions. In one aspect the invention relates to flame retardant compositions comprising polycarbonate and polypropylene while in another aspect, the invention relates to the use of such compositions in the manufacture of automotive wire coatings.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the automotive wire market trends is down-gauging wire size and insulation thickness so that original equipment manufacturers (OEM) can install more wires in a harness assembly to meet increasing demands of power and information and entertainment (“infotainment”) systems around the car. The thickness of the automotive wire insulation can vary from 0.2 millimeter (mm) to 1.6 mm depending on the conductor sizes specified in auto wire standards such as ISO 6722. There is a trend in the market to install more wires with the insulation thickness of 0.2 mm as specified in ISO 6722. The reduced wall thickness makes it very challenging to meet the wire performance requirements (e.g. sandpaper abrasion resistance, scrape abrasion resistance, and pinch resistance).